


Trick or Treat

by alexcat



Series: spooktober challenge 2019 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve invites Natasha to help him give out candy on Halloween.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober Challenge 2019 Prompt: candy

Steve invited Natasha to come with him to his apartment in Brooklyn on Halloween.

“Shouldn’t we stay here? What if someone tries to break into the compound?” she asked. 

Steve knew she simply was afraid to be away from her command post for more than a few minutes. Once in a while, he managed to get her to the apartment for a few hours. He’d order takeout and they’d watch a movie, then she’d be ready to go back to the compound. On a very rare occasion, she’d spend the night with him there. 

“Have you ever been trick or treating?” he asked her.

She made a face. “When would I have done that?” 

“Well, I did it when I was a kid. No one had much to give but we got apples and sometimes fresh baked cookies.”

“Let me guess. You dressed as a soldier?” 

Steve smiled. “Of course I did.”

“So what are we going to do? Go to a party? Go trick or treating?” she asked, still not much warmed up to the idea. 

“Nope. We’re going to dress up in our suits and watch old horror movies from the 30s.” 

“Why do we have to dress up for that?” She looked doubtful. 

“Because we’re going to give out candy.” 

“You mean to little kids?” He got her interest. 

“Yep.” 

“So it really is a real thing? Even after the snap?”

“It is. I did it last year.”

She didn’t say anything for a moment then asked, “Can we buy costumes?” 

“If you like. The kids got a kick out of Captain America.”

“Hmmm. Okay but only on one condition.” She actually smiled a real smile, something he didn’t often see. 

“I go with you to buy candy _and_ I get to eat all I want before the trick or treaters come.”

Steve laughed and hugged her. “I’ll buy you your own bags of candy, Natasha. You can eat until you pop!” 

She kissed him and hugged him even tighter. “Sometimes you are good for more than doing my laundry! All the candy I can eat!”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
